PK11
|ja_op=あの丘をめざして |ja_ed=ポケッターリ モンスターリ |olmteam= |scenario=大橋志吉 |storyboard=浅田裕二 |director=浅田裕二 |art=高橋英吉 |morecredits=yes |epstaffpage=PK11-PK20 |footnotes= }} Camp Pikachu (Japanese: ピカピカ星空キャンプ Starry Sky Camp'') is the 11th Pikachu short of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 13, 2002 and released on DVD in the United States on January 20, 2004, together with Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Blurb Riding home atop a train, the Pichu Brothers suddenly find themselves knocked off and flying through the air! They hit a Wynaut on their way down, bringing all three of them to the forest where Pikachu, Totodile, and some more friends are playing in a waterfall and building a campfire. When it starts to rain, the group takes shelter in a water mill—but the water mill starts moving! The next morning, the whole group decides to work together to make sure the Pichu Brothers make their train. Will the two be able to make it home safe? Packed full of exciting encounters with a wide array of Pokémon in the forest, this musical fantasy is a real delight—and it even features the debuts of fun Pokémon like Wynaut (the Bright Pokémon), Duskull (the Requiem Pokémon), and Volbeat (the Firefly Pokémon)! Plot A train runs by on train tracks, as two are riding on top to get to their home town. A that is on top of the pole by the tracks jumps off and flies away as the bag attached to the pole knocks the Pichu brothers off the train and sends them flying into the air. They land on a tree branch where a was eating berries, and knock all three of them off the tree and flying into the air. , , , , , , and are playing around in the woods chasing each other. The Pichu brothers and Wynaut land on top of Psyduck on their way down to the ground. Pikachu and the Pichu brothers recognize each other, hug, and happily jump up and down. Pikachu introduces everyone to the Pichu brothers, and they all say hello. The Pichu brothers tell Pikachu what happened to them on the train and that they need help to find another train to get home. The Pokémon all decide to help the Pichu brothers get home. The Pokémon climb rocks, although the Pichu brothers fell and had to be picked back up by Pikachu. Psyduck also fell and had to be helped back up by Phanpy. The Pokémon pass by a , , and as they walk along the grass. Corsola runs into Psyduck and knocks it down as Togepi and Skiploom laugh. The Pokémon eat some grapes from the trees but Togepi can't reach them. Pikachu uses to get the grapes down to Togepi. While pulling the grapes off of the branch, Totodile lets go and the grapes hit Cyndaquil in the face. All of the Pokémon laugh at that. The Pichu brothers find some more grapes, but they are being kept away by a who doesn't want them to have it. Pichu tries to grab it from Sudowoodo and Wynaut tries to convince it to give it back, but Sudowoodo runs off with the grapes. Meanwhile, and were walking through the field while reading a map, but they fall down the hill and keep rolling along. The Pokémon stop to drink some water from a stream. Totodile slides down the waterfall and into the water which splashes the Pichu brothers. The brothers splash Totodile with water. Totodile uses to put the Pichu brothers on top of the waterfall and to slide down into the water. Totodile sends Psyduck, Wynaut, and Togepi up the waterfall to slide down as well. Psyduck has to be rescued by Corsola when it has trouble swimming. As the sun sets, the Pokémon have some fun with shadows on the side of a wall. Pikachu's shadow was large since he was standing farther back from the wall. The Pokémon see Pikachu's shadow and are scared at first, but when they see who it is, they just laugh. Back in the woods, Cyndaquil lights a campfire as a floats by behind the trees. Pichu and Wynaut wander off and start hearing ghostly sounds. They are scared of the ghostly sounds. A leaf floats towards them, as a Duskull appears and approaches Pichu. Pichu is startled, but Wynaut laughs. Wynaut and Duskull are friends. Pichu realizes that the Duskull is just scaring for fun and they decide that it should scare Pichu's brother as well. Back at the campfire, Pichu is poked by a stick, and tries to see who is doing that. Duskull makes sounds, appears and disappears so that Pichu doesn't know who it is. Pichu is scared by the sounds, and then Duskull finally is seen by Pichu who becomes terrified and runs back to the campfire. Pichu and Wynaut laugh at Pichu's brother for being so scared, as they tell the Pokémon that Duskull was just playing a trick on Pichu and that they are friends. Duskull pats Pichu and Wynaut as it floats away after saying good-bye. It begins to rain, but a that is holding a large leaf overhead comes to them. Pikachu asks him if there is a place where they can get out of the rain to be able to sleep. As Volbeat leads the Pokémon to a mill, they hold large leaves over their heads to keep dry. As Totodile is jumping up and down, he splashes mud into Cyndaquil's face. The Pokémon arrive at the mill which is surrounded by water and head inside where it is dark and has a large wheel inside to work the mill. Meanwhile, Meowth and Wobbuffet are walking through the woods in the rain, and Duskull scares them from behind as they run away. They slip, fall down, and roll down the hill as they run into the mill. They head inside the mill and notice the large wheel, and the Pokémon sleeping on mats on the floor which is on top of the machine. Meowth trips over a broken wooden board and hits a switch that sets off the wheels inside. The Pokémon wake up to see what's going on, as Psyduck and Pichu are on the wheels as they spin around. Wynaut falls into a large bowl and almost gets crushed by the top overhead, but Pikachu saves Wynaut from being squashed. Totodile was on the top as it was spinning. Corsola tries to stop one of the wheels, but the wheel sends it backwards and hit another switch which sets off another moving machine. Pichu falls into the machine but Wynaut rescues him. Wynaut jumps onto the machine and rides it, and jumps off when it rotates back down. Wynaut meets Wobbuffet and they begin to talk to each other. Wynaut jumps on to another moving wheel and ends up on a platform near the ceiling. Totodile lands on a large wheel, and begins spinning towards the other Pokémon. Totodile jumps off and on to a rope which triggers a later to come down, and the wheel goes up the ladder. Volbeat pulls on another rope but falls down as the sand bags he is standing on fall. Pichu rides on top of a wheel barrow which falls on top of Meowth and Wobbuffet, while a loose board blasts them off as Pichu still holds on to the rope. Meowth and Wobbuffet land on the water wheel and keep spinning on it over and over again until they blast off into the sky. Pikachu and Volbeat find the switch and turn off the wheels to everyone's relief. Once the wheels stop, Psyduck collapses out of exhaustion. The next day, Totodile bites Cyndaquil's leg and Cyndaquil uses on Psyduck. Everyone wakes up and heads outside. They wash their faces in the water as Phanpy squirts water at Togepi. They say good-bye to Volbeat as he flies away. Meanwhile, back in the woods, Meowth and Wobbuffet get ready to eat a cookie, but a Skarmory grabs it and they follow it by grabbing on to its legs. The Pokémon find the train tracks and the train as they see it from a hill. The Pokémon race down the hill in pairs on large leaves to try to catch the train before it leaves. The train begins to leave as they run to a train cart and try to follow the train with it. Wynaut calls for his friends to help them move the cart, and they get the cart moving towards the train. One Pichu was able to get on the train before it is out of reach. Cyndaquil uses Flamethrower to make the cart move faster, but Psyduck lands on a switch that causes the cart to move in another direction. Phanpy uses its trunk to try to throw Pichu on to the train but Pichu wasn't going far enough. The cart flies into the air as Totodile uses Water Gun to send Pichu on to the train. The other Pokémon land in a pile of hay. Meowth and Wobbuffet let go of Skarmory and land in coal that is on top of the train. They are glad they are in one piece as smoke blows by making them cough. The Pichu Brothers wave good-bye to the other Pokémon as they head home. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Pichu Brothers) * (multiple) * * * * * * (debut) * (debut) Trivia *This short is actually featured very briefly in Lights, Camerupt, Action!. The part briefly shown is from the end of Camp Pikachu, when the Pichu Brothers depart on the train and hug each other. This suggests that the short is a real movie in the Pokémon world. In the episode, it was shown to a group of children who greatly enjoyed it. *The episode [[EP243|''Same Old Song and Dance!]] is included in the VCD set of this short. *None of Brock's Pokémon are featured in this short. External links *[http://www.pokemon.co.jp/anime/movie/2002/pika.html Official website for ''Camp Pikachu] (Japanese) In other languages |zh_cmn= |it= |pt_br= }} Category:Anime shorts 11 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Eikichi Takahashi de:Camp Pikachu es:PK05 fr:Camp Pikachu ja:ピカピカ星空キャンプ zh:PK11